


Opieka

by AmaWatte



Series: Ni to angst, ni to nie, chuj tam wie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chorobliwa troska o przyjaciół, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Harry nie mógł oddychać, gdy zauważył Rona trzymającego Zabiniego za dłoń.Jak on śmiał go dotykać?!CzyliHarry panikuje, bo Ron ma chłopaka(naprawdę ssę w podsumowaniach)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Ni to angst, ni to nie, chuj tam wie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845544
Kudos: 6





	Opieka

Harry chwycił drinka i pociągnął duży łyk, obserwując z lekkim uśmiechem przyjaciół.

Seamus trzymał dłonie na biodrach Deana i łapczywie obcałowywał twarz swojego chłopaka. Theo siedzial obok Neville'a i ewidentnie z nim flirtował, a Pansy kręciła się gdzieś na parkiecie.

Brakowało tylko Rona. 

Jego najlepszy przyjaciele się spóźniał, co nie zdążało mu się często, gdy ukończył kurs aurora. Ronald po wojnie wydoroślał, a dzięki wpływowi Theo i Pansy był pewniejszy swo atrakcyjności, przestał ukrywać swoją niezwykłą inteligencję i spryt. Weasley zdołał zapanować nad swoim temperamencie. 

\- Harry! - jego przemyślenia przerwał wesoły okrzyk przyjaciela. Podniósł się, by go uściskać, oskanował go wzrokiem (cóż, Harry nie mógł nic poradzić, że jego brat jest szczęśliwym posiadaczem nieziemskiego ciała, słodkiej twarzy i ognistych włosów) i wtedy jego wzrok padł na towarzyszą Rona.

Ron trzymał za rękę przystojnego mężczyznę o ciemnej skórze, długich nogach i najbardziej powalającym uśmiechu na Ziemii. 

Blaise Zabini. Oczywiście, uganiał się za Ronaldem odkąd zaczęli kurs (Pansy mówiła, że poznali się w trakcie wojny, ale Harry w to nie wierzył. Ron by mu powiedział, prawda?), a z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu Ronald nie potrafił się na niego nie gapić przez ostatnie kilka lat.

Obrzydliwe. 

Potem wzrok Harry'ego skanuje szyję Weasleya, gdy zauważa czerwony ślad.

Musiał wyjść i to już. 

Jeszcze chwila, a Potter się rozpłacze lub zwymiotuje. Albo oba, nie jest pewnien, jak zareagować. 

Jak śmiał?!

Dotknął jego przyjaciela!

Harry wybiegł z baru. Musiał zapalić, uspokoić się i wrócić do domu.

Nie będzie patrzył, jak Zabini całuje jego brata. 

Przycisnął nadgarstek do ust. 

\- Harry? Co się dzieje, Harry? - zapytał Ronald, opadając na kolana blisko Pottera. Wybraniec zauważył napuchnięte wargi przyjaciela i czerwoną szyję i po prostu zwymiotował. 

Zaskoczony Ron odskoczył.  
\- Harry? - zapiszczał zmartwiony. Harry machnął na niego ręka, wbijając nienawistne spojrzenie w Zabiniego.

\- Idź - powiedział łagodnie ciemnoskóry Ślizgon - Pomogę mu, jestem Uzrowicielem -

\- Dotykałeś go - wybełkotał - Jakbyś nie wiedział! -

\- Potter, Potter, spójrz na mnie - poprosił magomedyk - Nie robię niczego bez jego pozwolenia -

\- Merlinie, mój Ron - Harry zmarszczył brwi - Dotykałeś mojego brata bez mojego pozwolenia. Wiesz, że inny -

\- Nie jest inny - warknął Zabini - Jest demi, Potter -

\- Dotknąłeś go - powtórzył Harry, a jego głos zaczął niebezpiecznie drgać - Obiecałam Hermionie, że się nim zaopiekuję -

Zabini nic nie powiedział, tylko przyciągnął go do uścisku, co zdziwiło Harry'ego - wiedział, że Uzdrowiciel jest wycofany i nie lubi dotyku ludzi.

\- Ja też go kocham, Potter - wymamrotał ciemnoskóry - Zaopiekuję się Ronaldem, dobrze. Pomogę tobie, Ronowi, Neville'owi i każdemu, kto będzie potrzebował pomocy. Proszę, nie skreślaj mnie ze względu na stare uprzedzenia -

Harry odepchnął go i wstał. Kiwnął głową w stronę baru.   
\- Chodźmy.

**Author's Note:**

> Nawet nie wiecie jak przyjemnie się to pisało! Koniecznie zostaw swoją opinię!


End file.
